The New Host
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Ryuga is a commoner who gets enrolled into Ouran Academy without his knowledge. He learns that his childhood friend, Haruhi, is a member of the Host Club. Determined to protect Haruhi, Ryuga joins the Host Club. What type of host will Ryuga be? AU, slight OOC from the Host Club.


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, Bones, FUNimation Entertainment, Nomad, and VAP. I also do NOT own any songs and products that might be mentioned in this FanFiction, all songs and products belong their respective owners. I only own my OCs._

_Author's Note: I was bored one day and decided to write this story. It just came to me one morning when I woke up very early, couldn't go back to sleep, and I was reading a FanFiction. So I decided to write it because I can't think of what to write in one of my other stories. I hope the story will turn out as good as I hope. The story that inspired me to write this one was 'Sparking Hatred' by ViviChenny1._

_I realize starting a fourth multi-chapter FanFiction is a little crazy, but I am a bit crazy so I going to put pressure on myself and try and do four multi-chapter stories at once. Wish me luck; also there is some language in this FanFiction so it's more for older teens, but I will try to keep the language to a minimum._

* * *

I sighed as I sat in my last hour class I wasn't really paying attention to class because I was trying to figure out how the hell I was in Ouran Academy. I was a commoner after all; I didn't have the money to be in this school. Sighing again I recalled the events that lead to my enrollment in Ouran Private Academy.

[Flashback]

One week before school I was walking home from a guitar lesson when a limo hit me. Thankfully the driver had hit the brakes, but I didn't see the car coming because I was listening to music. I stood up and dusted my jeans off. Then the back door open and a light brown haired man walked over to me, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

I looked at the man, "I'm fine."

The man sighed, "That's great, but still I would like to make it up to you. My name is Yuzuru Suoh."

"I'm Ryuga Ishida," I bowed respectfully.

Yuzuru smiled, "Like I said I would like to do something for you, since my driver accidently hit you."

I stared confused at him, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Simple, I'm going to enroll you into my school," he then got back in his limo and his driver drove away.

I shook my head thinking this guy was would not seriously enroll me into his school and continued to walk home before my sister called me.

[End Flashback]

'_I can't believe he actually enrolled me into his school,'_ I thought just as the last bell rang.

Standing up I grab my bag and walked out of classroom 1-B. I still did not understand how the hell Mr. Suoh found out where I lived and got me enrolled into Ouran Academy in one week. I tried not to think about it much, as I walked around the school; although it was the second day of school.

I didn't have to go home for a while since my older sister, Hilda, was at work right now. As I walked around the school I soon found myself in front of Music Room Number Three. I looked at the door and could hear voices inside, "A music room, huh? Maybe I will find a club to join soon."

Placing my hand on the handle I opened the door, although nothing could prepare me for what was on the other side of the door. Inside were seven boys from the school and a lot of the girls, also Ouran Academy students, gathered around the seven boys. I closed the door and that's when they noticed I was in the room.

That's when a blonde haired teenager walked over to me, "Ah, you must be the new student."

Everyone started looking at me as I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head. Looking around the room I see a face that looked familiar besides the girls from my class. I walked over to the teenager,_ 'There's no way it's the same person.'_

Soon I was standing in front of the teenager and I looked at him in the face. The girls who surrounded him wondered what I would do next or what I wanted with him. He looked at me, "Hello, what brings you to the Host Club?"

My eyes widen the moment I heard _his_ voice, I knew who it was. It was my childhood friend Haruhi Fujioka. I was still looking at her with the same look on my face when I finally composed myself, "Haruhi, it's you."

Haruhi looked at me and she smiled, "Ryuga, it's been awhile."

I nodded, "Yeah, it sure has."

That's when a black haired teenager with glasses walked over to Haruhi and me. He looked at us then focused on Haruhi, "Haruhi, do you know this young man?"

Haruhi looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, he's my childhood friend, Kyoya-Sempai."

Kyoya looked back at a black notebook that's he was carrying and wrote something down, "I see. Well, I guess he can stay as long as he sits off over to the side."

The tallest blonde haired teenager looked at me, "A friend of Haruhi's is a friend of mine."

"Tamaki-Sempai, you're being dramatic again," Haruhi deadpanned.

Tamaki then walked over to a corner and started to sulk. I didn't know what to think of any of the guys. Also I didn't understand why Haruhi was dressed as a boy.

I just shrugged my shoulders, "That's fine, Kyoya-Sempai. I'll sit alone somewhere out of the way."

"Very well, then," Kyoya then walked back over to a laptop.

The rest of the Host Club and the girls returned to what they were doing before I walked in. I walked over to a window seal and sat down. Opening up my book bag I grabbed my iPod, put my earphones in my ear, and began to listen to _Monster featuring Rihanna by Eminem_.

* * *

I was looking out the window when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I took an earphone out of my ear and looked up to the owner of the hand, "Yeah, Haruhi?"

"Club hours are over and the Host Club have some questions."

"Okay," I turned off my iPod and placed it back in my bag. Grabbing my bag I followed Haruhi over to some couches.

Haruhi and I sat down on the couch opposite of the Host Club. Tamaki, Kyoya, and a boy, who had a high school uniform on, were sitting down on the couch. While a tall black haired teenager stood behind the boy and two teenagers who are clearly identical twins stood behind Tamaki and Kyoya.

Haruhi looked at me and the Host Club, "Before we ask any questions how about you guys introduce yourselves."

I nodded, "Okay, Haruhi."

The twins looked at me, "We're The Hitachiin Twins."

"I'm Hikaru," the one standing behind Kyoya said.

"I'm his younger brother, Kaoru."

"And we're The 'Mischievous' Type."

Kyoya then looked at me, "My name is Kyoya Ootori and I'm The 'Cool' Type."

The boy looked at me next, "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and I'm The 'Boy-Lolita' Type.

The taller black haired teenager looked at me, "Takashi Morinozuka, The 'Strong but Silent' Type."

Tamaki finally looked at me, "My name is Tamaki Suoh, I'm The 'Princely' Type, and The King of the Host Club.

I looked at the Host Club, "I'm Ryuga Ishida."


End file.
